Story: Masato Hijirikawa (Be My Partner)
This is the mysterious world of Sweet Dreams; the scenery as if plucked from a dream and magical happenings abound. You have been invited here as a most treasured guest, and everyone can barely contain their excitement for your arrival. Your partner will dotingly escort you through this world of mystery to a dance party which only you can raise the curtain on. Come, a dazzling dream shall soon begin. 'Episode 1' Masato Hijirikawa: We have procured abundant provisions for the dance party. With such variety, there will surely be something to suit her palette. Ranmaru Kurosaki: If we're gonna welcome her, then this is just sad. Makes ya wonder if there's more in the back. Ren Jinguji: Hijirikawa, you're not doing the cooking yourself, are you? I won't stop you if you agree to let me escort her for your portion as well. Masato Hijirikawa: That is unacceptable. I fear you would loiter the entire way and arrive late to the party. Unfortunately, I shall leave the cooking to the castle fairies. Masato Hijirikawa: The day of the party is a momentous one. I shall fulfill the honorable role I have been bestowed and humbly escort her. After a fine umbrella flight, you come to a lake that seems to reflect the entire world. You see a castle, your destination, in the distant sky. 'Episode 2' Masato Hijirikawa: The wind has grown still and quiet. What shall we do now, you ask? Yes, it would be most problematic if we had no means of crossing this vast lake. Masato Hijirikawa: Therefore, I shall conjure up watery a staircase to provide us with a foothold. Presto! Masato Hijirikawa: These stairs will take us to the other side of the lake and within a stone's throw of the castle. See how I've crossed the water? You are no less capable. Masato Hijirikawa: Very good. Your smile is like a cloudless sky after the rain. I could get lost in those eyes reflecting the sunset. Masato Hijirikawa: Showing you to the dance pains me a bit. At least allow me to guide you to the castle so you do not slip. The time has come, and the opening bell tolls. Music flows and chandeliers sparkle in a splendid ballroom. With the help of a little magic, your feet dance gracefully across the floor. 'Episode 3' Masato Hijirikawa: Thank you for accepting my invitation to dance. I am truly grateful. Why don't we enjoy some conversation before dancing our first song? Masato Hijirikawa: I wish to thoroughly savor the happiness we share at this dance tonight while I still can. Masato Hijirikawa: Once the music begins, we will enter a world of our own. It signals the beginning of a dreamlike time, isolated from all else. Masato Hijirikawa: Dreams are fleeting. Like a bubble, they vanish as soon as you reach for them. Masato Hijirikawa: However, I first wish to etch my love for you in this wondrous place that it might last forever. Would you...like to as well? Category:Side Story Category:Side Story: Masato Hijirikawa Masato Hijirikawa